AniToon Channel
AnToon Channel (formerly known as Boomerang Disney Channel, and then The Super-All-Stars XD Channel), is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that launched on December 1, 2012. The channel's mascot is Thomas. It is aimed at kids ages 6-12 in the daytime (6 a.m. to 8 p.m.), and teens 13-17 in the nighttime (8 p.m. to 6 a.m.). On November 13, 2016, the channel was renamed The Super-All-Stars XD Channel, in order to avoid copyright claims, and because the channel might be in the style of Cartoon Network City era. However on September 9, 2017, it was renamed AniToon Channel, because due to the lack of space for a long name. Programming * Eric and Cole - Extreme Superheroes (joint-venture with Toonline Network) * World Circus (Joint-Venture with Toonline Network) * Spiderman: Marvel Team Ups * Deadpool: The Animated Series * Welcome to Pooh Corner * Dumbo's Circus * Annoying Orange * Donald's Quack Attack * Mickey Mouse Tracks * Bear in the Big Blue House * Cronokid * Adventures in Wonderland * Kipper * Garfield and Friends * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Timon and Pumba * Bonkers * Bill Nye The Science Guy * Katie and Orbie * Amazing Animals * Catdog * The Nicktoons * Team Galaxy * TJ's World * NT's World * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Birdz * Flying Rhino Junior High * Comedy World * Fish Hooks * The FT Squad: The Series * Acorn Madness * Series) Bubble Bobble (TV series) * True Blood (Rated SPG 20+) * So Random! * Disney Club Penguin: The Series (produced by Nelvana Limited and Walt Disney Television) * Webkinz: The Series (produced by Ganz and Nelvana) * Sylvanian Families (1987) * Popples * Zoobilee Zoo * Kissyfur * Eureeka's Castle * Doctor Snuggles * Fred Penner's Place * The Elephant Show * Ovide and the Gang * The Get Along Gang * Shirt Tales * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * PB&J Otter * Sharks from Alaska * The Jetsons * The Yogi Bear Show * Regular Show * Cosmic Quantum Ray * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe(1983 series) * She-Ra Princess of Power * Bravestarr * Atomic Betty * Yin Yang Yo! * Stickfreeks's Fairy Foxes * My Roommate Mario (as part of YouTube Block, Produced by Daneboe and Gagfilms) * Pucca * Wow Wow Wubbzy! * Fraggle Rock * Pandamonium (produced by Marvel Productions and MGM/UA Television) * EPCOT: The TV Series * Rolie Polie Olie * The Mouse Factory * The Amazing World of Gumball * Lazy Town * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Inspector Gadget * Toddworld * Thundercats * Jonny Quest * Bunny Maloney * The Pirates of Dark Water * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Freefonix * Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos * Will & DeWitt * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Corneil and Bernie * Home Movies * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * The Flintstones * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Tennesse Tuxedo and His Tales * The Starfall Vowels Show * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Charlie The Unicorn (as part of YouTube Block, Produced by FilmCow) * Phineas and Ferb * Hole in the Wall * Shining Time Station * Donald Duck Presents * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * PAW Patrol * Good Morning, Mickey! * Sora the Keyblade Master & Friends * Family Game Night * Pee-Wee's Playhouse * Johnny Test * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour * The Twisted Whiskers Show * Sea Princesses * Denver The Last Dinosaur * The Aflac Duck Show * Oswald * Underdog * Blue's Clues * Fred The Caveman * The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * The Justin Bieber Show (produced by Happy Harry Toons) * Legend of Prince Valiant * El Chavo (animated series) * The Mr. Men Show * The Real Ghostbusters * Cubix: Robots For Everyone * Ariel & Zoey & Eli, too * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Scruff * Jungle Cubs * The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh * Disney's Adventures of The Gummi Bears * The Wuzzles * Talespin * Darkwing Duck * DuckTales * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers * Goof Troop * The Woody Woodpecker Show * Disney's House of Mouse * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Scooby-Doo?, Where Are You? * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo * A Pup Name Scooby-Doo * The Scooby-Doo Show * Little Bear * Maisy * Kimba the White Lion * The Magic School Bus * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World * King Koopa's Kool Kartoons * Biker Mice From Mars (1993 series) * Spider Man and His Amazing Friends * Hero: 108 * Widget the World Watcher * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Zorro: Generation Z * The Adventures of Cherryo * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (also airs on Disney XD) * S Club 7 Forever (also airs on Disney XD) * VeggieTales * Generator Rex (also airs on Cartoon Network) * Franklin * Transformers: Prime (also airs on The Hub) * Winx Club * Danger Rangers * The Land Before Time: The Series * Young Justice (also airs on Cartoon Network) * Beast Machines: Transformers * Heroes Alliance * Heroes Alliance Forever * Total Drama * Grojband * David the Gnome * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Timothy Goes to School * George Shrinks * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Seven Little Monsters * Dexter's Laboratory * The Powerpuff Girls * Courage the Cowardly Dog * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Animal Crossing (TV series) * Sergeant Stripes * Angelmouse * Meeow! * Animal Stories * Crystal Tipps and Alistair * Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton) * Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales * Nellie the Elephant * Junglies * Philbert Frog * Henry's Cat * Roobarb * Ethelbert the Tiger * Big Sister & Little Brother * Zot the Dog * Bagpuss * The Ollie & Moon Show * Bod * Poppy Cat * Olive the Ostrich * Unikitty! * James the Cat * The Sooty Show * Sooty & Co * Sooty Heights * Sooty (2001) * Sooty (2011) * Tots TV * Playbox (1980s TV series) * Pob's Programme * Rosie & Jim * Mio Mao * Astroblast! * Upstairs Downstairs Bears * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Archibald the Koala * Gofrette * Percy the Park Keeper * Wobbly Land * Hector's House * Edward and Friends * Spider (1991 TV series) * Feodor (TV series) * Wibbly Pig * Christopher Crocodile * Big Bag * Brambly Hedge * Ted Sieger's Wildlife * Hey Duggee * Boj (TV series) * Bump (TV series) * Bali * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings * Arthur * Peep and the Big Wide World * Nature Cat * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Max & Ruby * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Lunar Jim * The Koala Brothers * Charley and Mimmo * Poppets Town * Binka * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * True and the Rainbow Kingdom * Kit & Pup * Anatole * The Triplets * Meg & Mog * Muffin the Mule (animated TV series) * Busytown Mysteries * Fireman Sam * Angelina Ballerina * Pinky Dinky Doo * Fifi and the Flowertots * Roary the Racing Car * Postman Pat * Little Robots * Gordon the Garden Gnome * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * The Adventures of Spot * The Adventures of Captain Pugwash * Mr. Benn * King Rollo * Sarah and Duck * Dino Babies (TV series) * Brum * 64 Zoo Lane * Connie the Cow * The Wombles * Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995 TV series) * Timbuctoo (TV series) * Pinkalicious and Peterrific * Franny's Feet * Splash and Bubbles * Sheeep * Maryoku Yummy * Driver Dan's Story Train * The Hive (TV series) * Guess with Jess * Babar * Rupert * Pingu * Bob the Builder * Rubbadubbers * Thomas & Friends * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Let's Go Luna! * My Friend Rabbit * Fluffy Gardens * Ellen's Acres * Pumper Pups * IglooGloo * Frootie Tooties * Boo! * Humf (TV series) * Where's Waldo? (1991 TV series) * Fly Tales * The Saturday Supercade * Craig of the Creek * Mighty Magiswords * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * The Lampies * SuperTed * Dennis and Gnasher (TV series) * Scaredy Squirrel (TV series) * Shuriken School * The Secret Show * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * The Tomfoolery Show * Bobby's World * Skunk Fu! * Ned's Newt * The Cramp Twins * Fat Dog Mendoza * The Bagel and Becky Show * Mr. Bean (animated TV series) * Sabrina the Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * Big City Greens * Being Ian * Untalkative Bunny * Yakkity Yak * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy * Kaput and Zosky * My Dad the Rock Star * Tutenstein * Kenny the Shark * The Foxbusters * Redwall * Pelswick * Watership Down (1999 TV series) * Hilltop Hospital * Bananaman * Edgar & Ellen * Robotboy * Summer Camp Island * Richie Rich (1980 TV series) * The All-New Popeye Hour * Popeye and Son * Mister Magoo * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo * What's New, Mr. Magoo? * Fraidy Cat (1975 TV series) * The Tick (animated TV series) * Rescue Heroes (TV series) * Cool McCool * Roger Ramjet * The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960 TV series) * The King Kong Show * The Smokey Bear Show * The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show * The Jackson 5ive * Kid Power * Festival of Family Classics * The Beatles (TV series) * The Little Lulu Show * Go Away, Unicorn! * Lizzie McGuire * Mega Man: Fully Charged Anime * Pokémon * Sgt. Frog * Noozles * Belle and Sebastian * Maple Town * Maya the Bee * The Littl' Bits * Adventures of the Little Koala * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Adventures of the Little Prince * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Lets Go! Tamagotchi * Card Captor Sakura * Bleach * Dreamkix * Nazca * One Piece * Gin Tama * Rurouni Kenshin * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds * Inuyasha * Kekkaishi * Deltora Quest (also airs on The Hub) * Revolutionary Girl Utena * Immortal Grand Prix * Oban Star-Racers * Sonic X * Gungrave * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok * Sorcerous Stabber Ophen * Birdy The Mighty Decoded * Durarara!! * Tokyo Majin * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Digimon: Data Squad * Digimon: Fusion Battles * Fist of the North Star * Samurai 7 * Yumeiro Patissier * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor * Dinosaur King * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series * Stitch! * Attack on Titan * Hetalia: Axis Powers * Pecola * Cyborg Kuro-chan * Samurai Pizza Cats Animaction Block * Dragon Ball Z (Funimation Dub) * Super Inggo and the Super Group (dubbed in english by 4Kids Entertainment) * Mythic Warriors Guardians of the Legend * Wing Commander Academy * Savage Dragon the Animated Series * BASTof Syndrome * Monster Buster Club * G.I. Joe Renegades (also airs on The Hub) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Angels Friend * Spiral Zone * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * A.T.O.M. * Trigun * Galactik Football * Final Fantasy: Unlimited * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * D.I.C.E. (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises) * Galtar and the Golden Lance * Dragon Booster * Team Galaxy * Megas XLR * Wings of Dragon (aka 스피드왕 번개) * Jinki: Extend * Monster in My Pocket * Area 88 * A.I. Football GGO * Legend of the Mystical Ninja * Chrono Crusade * Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline * Heavy Gear: The Animated Series Nickelodeon on AniToon * SpongeBob SqaurePants * The Fairly OddParents * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Fanboy and Chum Chum * CatDog * The Angry Beavers * Doug * The Loud House * Breadwinners * Rugrats * Rocket Power * The Mighty B! * Rocko's Modern Life * Danny Phantom * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Hey Arnold! * The Wild Thornberrys * Rabbids Invasion * Welcome to the Wayne * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Adventures of Kid Danger * Mr. Meaty * Kappa Mikey * Harvey Beaks * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Bunsen is a Beast * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Kablam! * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty Saturday Morning Block * Denver the Last Dinosaur (7am) * Yumeiro Patissiere (7:30 am) * Savage Dragon the Animated Series (8am) * El Chavo (8:30am) * Beast Machines: Transformers(9am) * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (9:30am) * G. I. Joe: Renegades (10am) * Sorcerous Stabber Ophen (10:30am) * Galtar and the Golden Lance (11am) * Draco (11:30am) * 123 Tell a Story (11:35am) * Baby Hood (11:40am) * Moon (11:45am) * Twinkle Star (11:50am) * Yoyo The Magician (11:55am) BabyTV Invention Afternoon Weekend/AniToon Junior For little kids 2-4 (Baby TV) and kids 5-7 (for P8B2AJ). * 123 Tell a Story * Emma's Thether * Tiny Beats * Draco * Baby Hood * Stick with Mick * Walter and Dude * Cyisper Ball * Baby Art * Wooly * The River * Baby Chef * Charlie and the Numbers * Moon * Twinkle Star * Sweet Dreams Movies/Seasonal * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * A Bug's Life * WALL-E * Monsters, Inc. * Finding Nemo * The Incredibles * Frosty The Snowman (1969 TV special) * Frosty Returns * Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964 TV special) * Rudolph's Shiny New Year * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July * Santa Claus is Comin' To Town (1970 TV special) * A Year without a Santa Claus * Here Comes Peter Cottontail (Airs in April only) * Mouse on the Mayflower (1968 TV special) * The Little Drummer Boy (1968 TV special) * Mad Monster Party? * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street * A Muppet Family Christmas * A Muppet Christmas Carol * A Charile Brown Christmas * A Charile Brown Thanksgiving * It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown * The Jungle Book * Fantasia 2000 * The Thief and the Cobbler * Starchaser: The Legend of Orin * Quest For Camelot * The Prince of Egyot * The Iron Giant * The Road to El Dorado * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * The Ultimate Avengers * The Ultimate Avengers 2 * The Invincible Iron Man * Planet Hulk * Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Justice League: The New Frontier * Batman: Under the Red Hood * The Secret of Kells * The Secret of NIMH * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave * Rock-a-Doodle * The World of Hans Christian Andersen * Sherlock Holmes and the Baskerville Curse * Hulk vs. Wolverine * Hulk vs. Thor * Beauty and Warrior * Green Lantern: First Flight * Superman/Batman: Public Enemies * Superman/Batman: Apocalypse * Wonder Woman * Thor: Tales of Asgard * Justice League: Crisis on Two Worlds * G. I. Joe: The Movie * The Black Cauldron * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * How To Train Your Dragon * How To Train Your Dragon 2 * How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Shark Tale * Over the Hedge * Bee Movie * Monsters vs. Aliens * Megamind * Puss in Boots * Rise of the Guardians * The Croods * Turbo * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Penguins of Madagascar * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Our Friend, Martin * The Electric Piper * The Tangerine Bear (2000 film) * The Wonderful World of Puss 'n Boots * Puss 'n Boots in the Wild West * Puss 'n Boots travels around the World in 80 days Shorts * F.U.N. Farm (Re-Run Syndication) * Shortstop (Re-Run Syndication) * Timmy Time * Shaun The Sheep * Hetalia: Axis Powers * RoboDz Kazagumo Hen * Pat & Stan * Nu, Pogodi! * Cat & Dog * Squrriel & Rabbit * Superman (Fleischer/Famous Studios version) * Team Smithereen * The Secret Life of Suckers * The Nonsense Box * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo * The Jubilees * Sports Cartoons * Get 'Em Tommy! * Schoolhouse Rock! * Mixels * Leader Dog * Tortellini Western * Napman * Doodlez * Zimmer Twins WB Shows * The Looney Tunes Show * Taz-Mania * The Road Runner Show * Animaniacs * Freakzoid * Detention Cable and satellite availability Cable providers that carries AniToon Channel in all markets include Comcast, CableOne, AT&T U-Verse, Verizon FiOS, Time Warner Cable and Cablevision. Charter Communications, and Cox carries the channel in select markets. DirecTV carries the channel as part of the Choice Ultimate and Premier packs. Dish Network offers the channel, as part of the America's Everything Pak, and the DishFamily packages. History Plans started for this channel as early as 2001 as Weebler Channel. Then in fall 2003, Boomerang took the name as Boomerang Channel then in January 2005, it changed to Boomerang Disney, so there's no confusion between the channel name Boomerang then It was pre-launched as Boomerang Disney on August 13, 2008. The channel was launched by Ethan Gaden and is headquarted in Los Angeles, CA on December 1, 2012. On November 13, 2016, the channel was rebranded and renamed The Super-All-Stars XD Channel. Again on September 9, 2017, the channel was renamed AniToon Channel. Since Ethan wanted to rename the channel, due to the lack of space for a long name. International Main article: List of international Anitoon Channel channels Since it's population in the US. AniToon has set up international feeds for the channel. International feeds include Arabic, Australia and New Zealand, France, Japan, Latin America, Nordic, Philippines, Southeast Asia, United Kingdom and Ireland, and Canada. Gallery TBA See also TV show edits * List of edits of Regular Show scenes on AniToon Channel Schedule * TV schedule Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Television Channels